Just an ordinary day
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: Endou's quite lost with his training, luckily, there's someone to help him today.


**This fic is dedicated to my one, big, soucre of inspiration, Miga-senpai. **  
**I hope you'll enjoy it. This is because you are so amazing and you are always there for me whenever I need you, and not just for me, but everyone.**  
**I still got some things to work on, my english grammar and vocabulary for example, but I did my best! **

**It's the first time writing about those two for me so some things might be a little ooc. Also my apologies for the lame title, I really can't come up with something better at this moment! **

**If you're wondering about the rather 'strange' pairing then I suggest that you contact Miga-Senpai because he'll give you a wonderful plea that you can't help but ship them when he's finished.**

**Happy birhday Senpai and the rest of you,**

**enjoy!**

* * *

It's somewhere in the afternoon when a girl in a white uniform is walking alone through the streets of Inazuma Town. She's wearing her uniform because it's simply way more comfortable than ordinary clothes in her opinion.

Some guys yell and stare at her when she passes them, inappropriate lads. She clenches her fists tight together and tries to keep her temper. Those comments the guys are making don't do any harm to her but she'd love to teach them some lessons, to show them what someone like her is capable of. But she can't, not today, she's on a mission.

After quite a walk she leaves the town behind and reaches a higher part of the village, she's never been here before but she knows that she will find what, or rather who she is looking for here.

Because it is the first time for her visiting this place she had to ask someone for the directions. She couldn't ask Hiroto because he'd want to join her then. Besides the fact that she's totally not in the mood for his company she also wants to go there alone. She couldn't risk that her old captain would seek all the attention so she decided to ask someone who she could manipulate enough so that he would keep his mouth shut. And that's no-one else than the ex captain of Gemini Storm, Reize, or Midorikawa, as he prefers now.

It wasn't that difficult to get what she needed from the green haired boy. He hadn't been there before himself either but he does have some connections with Raimon. After she was sure that Midorikawa got the message that she would remodel his face if he'd speak about it with anyone where she was heading to she could leave.

She can see him from a distance, there, with the company of one single tree stands Raimon's goalkeeper and captain, Endou Mamoru.

His hands are resting on a big, black tyre that is handing on one of the branches of the tree with an old but strong rope. The young lady takes a deep breath, wondering why she is doing this again. She doesn't have a clear mission, she just wanted to see him. While she's looking for the words to start a conversation with the goalkeeper she realises that she didn't think this through. What should she say?

She runs her fingers through her long blue hair and coughs instead, hoping to get his attention. But he doesn't seem to notice and keeps muttering to his tyre. She coughs again, a bit harder this time, but still no respond. What is so important about that old tyre anyway?

With a sigh of annoyance she turns around, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Then her eyes catch an old soccer ball, it probably belongs to him. She balances it on her foot before turning towards him again and aims it with an incredible speed in his direction.

The keeper finally looks up, turns around and in a split second a huge, yellow hand appears. "God Hand!" He yells and manages to catch the ball in time before it would hit his face.

"Sugoi, what a shot!" He says while holding the ball tight between his hands and looks up at the person who just surprised him with a shot like this.

"R-Reina-chan!" He stutters.

Yagami rolls with her eyes and folds her arms over her chest. "I expected something more from a goalkeeper at your level." She says with a nod to the ball in his hands.

"A-ah! Well you surprised me there! That was sure an incredible shot! But ehm, what did you do that for?"

"I needed your attention." She shrugs.

"And a simple hello wasn't enough?" He scratches his cheek with his fingers, trying not to think of what that shot could have done to him if he hadn't been quick enough to catch it.

"No," Is her almost immediate reply. "Plus, you wouldn't have heard me anyway, you were too busy talking to that.." She pauses for a moment and shoots a glance towards the big, rubber thing behind him. "..Tyre."

The goalkeeper grins and takes a step to the side, patting it with his hand. "Ah, you mean Tyre-chan!"

The bluette quirks a brow, is he seriously talking about that tyre like it's a friend? Endou notices the look on the girl's face and a slight blush appears on his cheeks, but he keeps grinning.

Yagami shakes her head. "You're a strange guy, Endou Mamoru." She says and his cheeks turn even redder after that.

"A-ah, Reina-chan, what brings you here?"

"I could leave now, you know." She narrows her eyes at him.

Endou raises his hands and drops the soccer ball in his rush. "N-no, please stay!" He feels that he's blushing even more right now and he might have sounded a bit too eager. Not wanting to scare her off he adds: "I mean, you have never been here before right? And I am sure Reina-chan didn't come here for no reason! So please, stay."

She lets out a deep sigh again and rolls her shoulders in an insouciant shrug. "Fine, I'll stay. But no annoying questions." She says as she sits herself down on the bench. The usual grin is back on the keeper's face and he nods so fast that he almost loses his headband.

"So..eh..what now?" He asks hesitantly.

"I thought I said no questions." She states. "Just..continue with whatever you were doing."

Endou nods and turns to the tyre again, he claps his hands together and then..

nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"W-well, I come here to get inspiration for new hissatsu techniques.."

"..And?" She asks impatiently while tapping with her fingers on her arm.

"..I am just completely clueless." He laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Ah." Is her only reaction, knowing that she doesn't even have to ask further, he will explain himself anyway, either if she is interested or not.

"It's just so frustrating! I tried to summon it again but I don't know how to! I don't even know how I did it the first time!"

Yagami has no idea what he is talking about and it seems that he isn't quite sure about it either. "Summon…_it_?"

"A Keshin! I summoned it before I even started the soccer club to protect soccer!" Endou sighs. "I wish I could ask one of those kids again."

It's all too dazzling for her, a Keshin, protect soccer, kids, which kids is he talking about? She feels the urge to make a nasty comment about Endou confusing his soccer dreams with the reality again but when she sees his puzzled face she suddenly feels sorry for him.. a little.

"If I could do anything to help.."

Endou looks up and grins widely, walking over to where Yagami is sitting and grabs her hands . "Really, Reina-chan? Would you do that for me?"

The horror is written all over Yagami's face as soon as Endou holds her hands with his dirty soccer gloves but the keeper is way too excited to notice any of that.

"Mamoru.."

"Eh?"

Yagami's face has a bright shade of red and it's just then that Endou realises what he is doing. "Ah, sorry!" He lets go and jolts back.

She gets up from the bench and clears her hands on her uniform. "So you always train with..this?" She scrunches her nose and walks over to the tyre. "Do you remember how it felt when you first summoned it?"

"Hai!" Endou places his fist on his chest, close to his heart and closes his eyes. "It was a powerful feeling, I felt a lot stronger and I started to glow! Something like a wild man or animal appeared above me, watching over me and giving me strength like a kind of spirit." Endou opens his eyes again. "That's all I can remember."

Yagami nods and walks around the tyre, she hesitates but then places her hands on it. She takes a few steps backwards, pulling the tyre with her. "You try to remember how you felt and I'll push this in your direction."

Endou nods, immediately knowing what she means and spreads both his arms and legs, making himself ready for what's coming next. He's really happy that Yagami offered to help him, he is aware of it that this all sounds crazy but that doesn't stop her from trying to help him.

"Ready? Here it comes!" Yagami lets go of the tyre and the keeper closes his eyes again. He tries to imagine that he's standing on that field again and a tall boy with purple hair is approaching him. He has to stop the ball, no matter what, it's to protect soccer! He makes the same movement as he did that day and reaches his hands out to the tyre.

But it hits his hands with a lot of force and shoots Endou flying through the air for a few inches before he falls backwards on the ground.

"Mamoru!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" He says while crawling back on his feet. "I suppose that that wasn't it."

She sighs, trying to hide that she was worried about his condition for a moment. "You could at least put a little more effort in it, you were just standing there with your eyes closed!"

"But that's my way to focus!" Endou pouts childishly.

"Enough of your excuses! Come here and we'll try again!" Yagami demands.

"H-hai! Reina-chan!"

* * *

The sky is already dark and filled with stars the moment the two fall back on the ground next to each other, both panting. They have been training together for hours.

Endou wipes with his sleeve over his forehead and glances at the bluenette. "Thank you for your help, Reina-chan!"

But she just frowns and shakes her head. "We weren't even be able to summon your Keshin!"

"Maybe not now, but you really helped me improve! I am a huge step closer to summoning it now!" He says and looks at the palm of his hand. "I can feel it."

Yagami gives him a faint smile and looks at the sight. "You chose a nice spot to train. The sight here is beautiful with all the lights of the village."

"I know, I always come here. Can you see that Tower?"

Yagami bites on her tongue and holds herself from saying 'no', of course she saw it, it's a tower and not hard to notice. "What about it?"

"I come there too, to refresh my mind, you can see even more from up there. The wind in my hair, it helps me remember what we were always fighting for."

Yagami glances at him, she's not used to hear him talk that passionate about something that isn't related to soccer or friendship.

"And what is it, what you are fighting for?"

Endou's grin becomes wider. "Soccer, of course!"

She should have known, there is no exception. "That is …really beautiful, Mamoru." She awkwardly pats his shoulder.

"Do you want to see it? The sight is wonderful!"

"What? Now? But it's dark a-and I –" She starts, but when she sees the sad expression in her friend's big, brown eyes she can't say no anymore, she doesn't want to disappoint him. "Fine, I'll come with you, this one time. Just don't ever look at me like that again!"

Endou grins happily and jumps up, holding her hand once again (but this time without his glove) and drags her towards the tower. She wants to pull her hand back but seeing him so enthusiastic somehow makes her feel good inside and decides to leave it this way.

Not long after they are looking over the village and Endou didn't say a word too much about it, the sight is truly breathtaking.

They are both quiet for a while, leaning on the railing and watching the view. The silence between them feels good, actually, everything between them feels very pleasant at this moment. She feels a certain satisfaction of all the training, even though Endou didn't accomplish anything. Maybe she really did help him getting a step further to summoning that Keshin.

"Thank you for today, Mamoru."

"Eh? But I didn't do anything! If it wasn't for Reina-chan we wouldn't be standing here right now!"

"It is _because_ of you that we are here."

Endou doesn't quite get what she means but before he can question it Yagami already leaned down for a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're strange, Mamoru." She says in a whisper and gives him an honest smile. "But I like it."

Then she starts her way climbing down again.

Endou is alone on the platform now, blankly staring to nowhere. He raises his hand to touch his own cheek, where she had just kissed him. He feels his face burning and then quickly looks down over the railing, where he can see that Yagami just reached the ground and starts walking away.

"Reeiina-chan!" He yells and grins widely again when she looks up. "Sakka yarouze!"

She smiles and waves at him before she continues walking. Endou watches her leave with a huge grin planted on his face, still a little red.

Today was a great day.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, if you want to share your thoughts leave a comment!**

**Angel**


End file.
